


In the Office

by grimmgirl



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Dark, Introspection, Multi, Obsession, just obsession, not-really pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmgirl/pseuds/grimmgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Renard thinks about recent events. More importantly, his recent actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Office

"Hey, we got another one down by the river."

"Alright, let's go."

The captain watched as the grimm picked his jacket off of his chair on the way out for his current case with his partner.

As it has become norm, it was another Wesen related case that only Burkhardt and his now-privy-to-Wesen-community-that-existed-within-their-district partner could get to the bottom of.

The police captain silently considered this fact. An ordinary human who a grimm could be honest about his business and work toghther on it. Just as Juliette had become one.

He frowned briefly before snapping out of it.

He had paperworks to get through and phone calls to make.

The captain concentrated on his police work and got things rolling so his agents will cause turmoil to hopefully keep his family's prying eyes away from Portland and from his business. Including the grimm.

As he hung up his cell, his thought returned to Detective Burkhardt again. Nick Burkhardt had been astonishingly cooperative and useful even after his revelation about Captain Renard. Although it was the course of events Renard had been aimming for, it was working exceptionally well for him. For now. However, his own actions weren't.

The captain comtemplated that. From the moment Nick Burkhardt had come under his commend at the precinct, Sean Renard knew that Burkhardt was son of a grimm and nephew of a particularly notorious grimm which meant that there was a high possibility he was to also become a grimm. Since then Renard had moved things along with a possible grimm in mind. One that can be nurtured to trust and work for him.

When Nick started behaving strangely signaling Renard that his power as a grimm might be starting to manifest, his assumption was proven correct, and his consideration had paid off. As most of his plans did. 

Only thing that did not go as he planned was that Adalind got caught trying to kill his grimm's aunt.

Not once had the detective acted out of line, and he even formed friendships that were genuine with Wesens in Portland which while being mostly unexpected helped strengthening the exiled prince's control of Portland.

Obviously, keeping his grimm alive and happy doing his job was in the Renard's best interest.

Everything was going according to his design or so he thought until Adalindt put her spell on Juliette.

Thinking about Nick's girlfriend and now-confidant brought a confusing bundle of feelings that the captain couldn't understand. She was an intelligent, brave and initiative woman. Renard felt admiration for how she accepted the grimm side of the detective's life and even helped him resolve some of his Wesen-related cases. At the same time, vague contempt and condescension and other emotions that he couldn't put names on warred on whenever Juliette was brought up since the spell. 

The captain remembered that he found her aesthetically pleasing when he was about to kiss her to break the spell. After she woke up and the spell started wrecking havoc on him, he was concerned about how it could jeopardize his carefully cultivated plans for detective Burkhardt. Even as he felt a new found obsession of Juliette, he tried to maintain his control over the situation and the grimm.

That, did not go as he wished and the cat was out of the bag ahead of his schedule.

It was only Nick's trust in him as a fair, compassionate man and boss Renard had built in him for years that had kept everything from falling apart.

And, everything was back on the track. He should be happy. But, now as he watched his detective on another case he assigned him on, Renard reconsidered his assessment.

Was everything working as he intended all those years ago when he first considered possiblity of his very own grimm?

Was saving Juliette really necessary in keeping Nick in Portland and working in favor of him?

If Sean really thought about it, leaving Juliette to perish in her coma could have made things a lot more easier for him. Nick was deeply in love with her even going far as to reveal his secret to her before the spell after seriously considering the consequences of the reveal. If she were to be lost... Nick wouldn't have just forgotten her and moved on. He would have been more focused on his job as a grimm. But at the same time, his grimm wouldn't have gone rogue. Nick Burkhardt was better than that.

That single-mindedness and loyalty would have been so easy to manipulate for Sean. Especially with Nick in such a vulnerable state. So much easier than what he had to deal with after saving Juliette.

He thought back on his order that had started it all. And scowled.

Why did he order Adalind to get Nick to give the key to her. It was strategically not the right time for him to be in possession of the key. Also, when the time came that his grimm would learn just who his boss was as he planned, explaining how the prince had the key that was taken from him would have been complicated to say the least.

And, why did he specifically told her use Hank? Renard preferred to use individuals that his target knew well but was not necessarily very close to to keep it impersonal for the future. Adalind was clever and creative enough to come up with her own way.

That brought up another question. Why send Adalind? She was extremely resourceful and efficient and not so expendable to send on a mission that had so many variables. Then again, her attraction to him was unstable and becoming a liability.

Renard absent-mindedly stared at the Baron case report in front of him.

While risking the attack to be too close to home, Hank was not a stupid man and had been beginning to realize something was off and hinder his grimm.

They were both in the way of his plan for Nick Burkhardt, the grimm. His queen in his game of chess that had begun the day Sean Renard was born. He was a great leverage in any circle as long as Sean had him.

Erik shouldn't have tried to take his grimm from him.

His cellphone started ringing. The captain blinked and picked up his phone.

"Oui?"

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this when I finished season 3 episode maybe 2? 3?
> 
> This is first time writing for me, and I know this is rough and all over the place. So, don't hesitate about giving me constructive criticism about writing or talking about Grimm characters:)
> 
> Ah, and the title is from all the time the captain makes serious thinking faces in his office. It seems to me he thinks and comes up with a lot at his desk making frowny faces:p


End file.
